Chère Miss Dursley
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Emily Dursley, une fille de onze ans découvre en une journée qu'elle est une sorcière, qu'elle a un oncle sorcier comme elle et que son père et ses grands-parents n'étaient pas des personnes des plus compréhensives. Alors qu'elle arrive à Poudlard, la voilà sur-entourée par des cousins et une bande de rouquins qui aiment les farces et le Quidditch, un sport étrange joué sur balais.
1. Chapter 1

Chère Miss Dursley

Le cousin Harry :

Emily Dursley était une petite fille joyeuse et très extravertie. Elle tenait ça de sa mère, tout le monde le disait. En fait, elle était le portrait craché de celle qui lui avait donné le jour et c'est pourquoi son grand-père paternel, comme sa grand-tante Marge, demandait sans arrêt où étaient passés les gènes des Dursleys. Comme Laura Dursley, née-Connors, Emily avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, une petite taille, un nez retroussé et des pommettes hautes qui entouraient son beau sourire. La seule chose qui différait de sa mère était ses yeux verts émeraudes que sa grand-mère paternelle aimait tant. De son père, elle ne tenait rien. Emily avait aussi une petite sœur, Swann, d'un an plus jeune qu'elle. Toutes les deux s'entendaient très bien. Swann était le portrait de sa sœur, une seule chose les différenciaient dans le physique, elle avait de beaux cheveux roux d'on personne ne connaissait l'origine semblait-il. La petite Swann était cependant infiniment plus timide que sa sœur aînée. Mais encore une fois, de son père elle ne tenait rien.

Pourtant, un événement inattendu prouva le contraire alors que la petite Emily allait fêter ses onze ans, le 19 juillet. Elle s'était réveillée tôt ce jour-là, trop excitée par ses cadeaux pour faire la grasse matinée. Bien entendu, ses parents étaient déjà debout et elle les avait rejoint dans le salon, suivie de sa petite sœur qui s'était réveillée aussi. La petite famille avait commencé à déjeuner en attendant Pétunia et Vernon, les grand-parents paternels, et Mell, la grand-mère maternel. C'était une nouvelle tradition des Dursleys d'attendre toute la famille avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Comme tous les matins, Dudley Dursley commença par lire son journal, appréciant les articles les plus cocasses et inhabituels, tandis que Laura alla chercher le courrier, plein de lettres pour Emily, certaines décorées par des autocollants roses de la part de ses amies. Emily allait ouvrir la première lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit.

Fort heureusement pour elle, ses grand-parents arrivèrent tous très vite et elle se retrouva entourée et câlinée de tous les côtés. Elle ouvrit donc ses cadeaux et reçu ainsi trois bandes dessinées, un DVD de sa série préférée, des habits, un coffre à bijoux et un dessin de sa petite sœur. Toujours joyeuse, Emily embrassa sa famille pour la remercier et commença à lire son courrier. Sa meilleure amie qui avait déménager en France deux semaines auparavant, puis quelques filles de sa classe avec qui elle s'entendait bien lui avaient écrit. Enfin, elle trouva une lettre qui différait des autres. Elle semblait être faite de parchemin jaunie et à l'encre verte était écris :

« Miss Emily Dursley

dans le salon du

12 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging Surrey »

Emily releva un peu l'enveloppe pour la retourner, permettant au reste de sa famille de reconnaître la lettre avec stupeur.

– AH NON ! S'exclama Vernon, faisant sursauter Emily et Swann. Je ne le permettrai pas Dudley ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne le permettrai pas !

– Tu peux sortir dans ce cas, répondit froidement Dudley. Si c'est ce qu'elle est, ça me va.

– Très bien, on s'en va, rugit le vieil homme alors que son visage devenait violet de rage. Viens, Pétunia !

– Désolée, mais non, Vernon. Vas-y, toi.

Vernon sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose de particulièrement vicieux mais il hocha la tête et sortit de la maison renversant presque l'homme aux cheveux noirs en broussaille qui marchait dans sa direction.

– Vas au diable, toi ! Hurla-t-il dans les oreilles du dit-homme avant de prendre sa voiture et de partir en trombe.

– Content de te voir aussi, Oncle Vernon ! Cria Harry Potter alors que la voiture disparaissait au coin de la rue.

A l'intérieur de la maison, le silence était tombé, accompagnant le départ d'un grand-père que les deux petites-filles avaient apprécié si non pas aimer.

– Pourquoi s'est-il mis en colère au juste ? Demanda Laura à son mari.

– Je crains d'y être pour quelque chose, madame, retentit une voix dans l'entrée.

Tout le monde se retourna alors pour voir l'homme aux cheveux noirs en broussaille sur le pas de la porte. L'homme portait des lunettes, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front et surtout, il avait des yeux émeraudes. _Comme moi_, pensa Emily. Pétunia et Dudley regardaient le nouveau venu comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

– Tante Pétunia, Dudley, c'est-un plaisir de vous revoir, sourit l'homme. Quoi que ce ne soit pas dans les circonstances que j'imaginais.

Emily cligna des yeux. Son père et ses grands parents connaissaient cet homme ? Mais qui était-ce ?

Puis, voyant qu'ils restaient muets, il ajouta :

– Puis-je entrer ?

– Oui, oui, je vous en pris, assura Laura. Et d'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous ?

– Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter et je suis le cousin de Dudley.

_Papa a un cousin_ ! S'étonna Emily.

Alors qu'il pénétrait au milieu du salon, Pétunia se leva d'un bond pour aller étreindre Harry, les yeux pleins de larmes. Gêné, l'homme lui tapota doucement le dos, n'ayant encore jamais vécu une telle situation.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ! S'exclama Mell.

– Je vais vous expliquer, Mrs Connors, c'est ça ?

La vieille femme acquiesça et lui serra la main alors que la tante Pétunia retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Emily.

– Il se trouve que cette lettre que votre petite fille tient dans ses mains est une invitation dans une école pour des gens avec des capacités particulières. J'ai eu la même lorsque j'avais moi même onze ans et l'oncle Vernon semble avoir mal vécu cette période de sa vie.

– Des facultés particulières ? Demanda Laura. Quel genre de facultés ?

– Faire de la magie.

Les yeux d'Emily s'agrandirent. Faire de la magie ? Mais elle ne faisait pas de magie ! A moins que ces accidents étranges dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à ses parents soient bel et bien magiques ?

Laura et sa mère regardèrent l'homme comme s'il était fou avant de se retourner vers Dudley et Pétunia, en proie au doute.

– C'est vrai, Laura, parla enfin Dudley. Harry est un sorcier. Cette lettre est une lettre d'admission pour une école de sorcellerie.

La petite Emily s'adressa pour la première fois à son petit cousin.

– Je peux vraiment faire de la magie ?

– Oui, tu peux. C'est parce que du côté de ton papa, il y a déjà eux des sorciers et des sorcières.

– Mais papa n'est pas un sorcier, non ?

– Non. Certains membres d'une famille peuvent être un sorcier ou une sorcière et certains ne le sont pas, lui expliqua gentiment Harry.

– Mais alors, Swann ne pourra pas faire de magie, elle ? S'inquiéta la petite fille.

– Et bien, tu vois, ça dépend, continua-t-il en prenant place sur le canapé. Ta grand-mère ne peut pas faire de magie, mais sa sœur pouvait. Par ailleurs je connais deux frères qui sont nés dans une famille non-magique et qui étaient tous les deux sorciers.

– Que font les sorciers ? Demanda Swann qui parlait pour la première fois.

– Nous allons à l'école, nous apprenons, nous travaillons, nous nous marions comme tous le monde, expliqua gentiment Harry.

– Tu es marié Harry ? Demanda Dudley, visiblement curieux

– Depuis 14 ans, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. J'ai trois enfants.

– Oh mon Dieu, et on a raté ça, murmura Pétunia.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas la soudaine attitude de sa tante.

– Elle a été très inquiète puisque tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres.

– Vos lettres ? Quelles lettres ?

– On t'a écrit plusieurs lettres, tu ne les as pas eut ? S'étonna Dudley.

– Je n'ai plus reçut les lettres pendant un moment, expliqua Harry. La plupart était des lettres de fan.

– Des lettres de fan ? Répéta Mell. Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

– Ce serait, je crois, trop compliqué à vous expliquer dès le premier jour. Peut-être devrais-je me concentrer sur l'école ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, inquiets de voir disparaître leur enfant dans un monde où ils n'avaient pas accès.

– Bien. L'école anglaise de sorcellerie se nomme Poudlard. C'est une école mixte où l'on reste sept ans. En fait, Poudlard est composé d'un château, d'un stade, de serres, d'un lac et d'une forêt. Les élèves sont répartis dans quatre « maisons » suivant leurs capacités naturelles. Il y a Gryffondor, ceux qui sont réputés pour être courageux, Serdaigle, connus comme les intelligents, Poufsouffle, qui regrouperait les loyaux et Serpentards, les malins. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit...

A ces mots, Harry montra les animaux qui composaient le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe.

– Tu devrais la lire d'abord.

Emily acquiesça et ouvrit la lettre pour sortir le même type de parchemin :

_**COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE **_

_**SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Minerva MacGonagall**__  
(Ordre de Merlin, première classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Manitou de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher Miss Dursley,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Miss Dursley, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Neville Londubat  
Directeur-adjoint_

– Que devrais-je savoir d'autre sur Poudlard ? Reprit Emily après avoir lue, encore plus excitée d'entrer dans un nouveau monde.

– Il y a une salle commune pour chacune de ces maisons où tu peux passer du temps libre et qui donne sur les dortoirs. Les repas sont servis dans ce qu'on appelle la grande salle entre 6 heures et 9 heures le matin, 11 heures et 2 heures à midi et 18 heures 30 et 20 heures 30 le soir. C'est à toi de décider quand tu vas manger, en fonction de tes cours, évidemment. Les cours que tu vas suivre sont les suivants : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potion, Botanique, Astronomie et Histoire de la magie. En 3ème année tu auras le droit de choisir des options. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Emily acquiesça et se mit à relire la lettre avant de sortir un deuxième parchemin :

**COLLÈGE DE**** POUDLARD**** - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Uniforme**

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

**Livres et manuels**

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconette  
_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Thourdesac  
_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle  
_Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
_Vie et habitat des animaux__fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau  
_Sorts et Créatures, manuel de défense niveau 1_, de Hermione Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Fournitures**  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

**IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE ****BALAI****.**

**LES PARENTS PEUVENT VENIR VOIR LES MATCHS DE QUIDDITCH, LES PARENTS MOLDUS DOIVENT NOUS CONTACTER AFIN QU'UN SORCIER LES EMMENE AVEC EUX. **

Emily leva les yeux de sa lettre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est un moldu ?

– C'est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique.

– Et le quidditch ?

– Un sport, joué sur des balais.

– Les sorciers peuvent vraiment voler sur des balais ? S'étonna Laura.

– Oui, mais ce sont des balais spéciaux, pas ceux que l'on utilise pour nettoyer, sourit Harry. Ma femme était une joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. En fait, ma famille est folle de Quidditch.

– Tes enfants aussi vont à Poudlard ? Demanda la petite Swann.

– Oui, le plus grand, James, est en 3ème année, le deuxième, Albus, rentre en 2ème année. La petite dernière, Lily, est de ton âge, Swann. Nous allons faire nos courses de Poudlard demain, vous pouvez venir avec nous.

Les Dursleys se concertèrent du regard et acceptèrent, vraiment pas prêt de s'aventurer dans ce monde inconnu sans une connaissance. Harry leur donna donc rendez-vous le lendemain à dix heures et disparut tout bonnement du salon, provoquant l'ébahissement de la petite famille qui n'était encore pas habituée à la magie.

– Tu ne m'avais-je jamais parlé d'un cousin, fit remarquer Laura à son mari.

– Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il ne s'entend pas très bien avec mon père. En fait, il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec nous non plus. J'étais un petit voyou lorsque j'étais jeune, avoua Dudley.

Sa femme le regarda, silencieuse. L'homme qu'elle connaissait était tout sauf violent. Il était gentil, attentionné, indulgent et compréhensif. Ce qui l'avait toujours étonné en vu de ses parents. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien contre Pétunia, avec le temps, elle avait finit par l'apprécier. Mais les Dursleys avaient toujours chouchouté leur fils, et Laura et Dudley savaient que ce n'était pas une bonne méthode d'éducation.

– Puisque nous avons toute la journée avant d'aller faire les courses de rentrée pour Emily, pourquoi ne nous parlerais-tu pas un peu de ce cousin ?

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître très bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ses parents ont été tués par un sorcier maléfique et qu'on l'a laissé sur le pas de notre porte le lendemain d'Halloween. Pendant dix ans, il a été traité comme un moins que rien. Mes parents lui ont dit que ses parents s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture et tante Marge était encore pire qu'eux. Il dormait dans un placard, n'avait même pas sa propre chambre et je prenais un malin plaisir à le frapper et le ridiculiser avec ma bande de copains alors qu'il se passait toujours des choses extraordinaires autour de lui. Un jour, il a reçu la même lettre. Mes parents ne voulaient pas de tout ça, alors ils ont essayer d'empêcher les lettres d'arriver mais ça n'a pas marché. Le jour de son anniversaire, un géant est venu le chercher, m'a fait poussé une queue de cochon sur le derrière et l'a emmené avec lui pour acheter ses affaires d'école. Le mois qui a passé, nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu de contact. Et un jour nous l'avons emmené à la gare pour la rentrée. A partir de là, je ne le voyais que pendant les vacances d'été. Durant le premier été de son retour, un gâteau s'est écrasé sur le sol devant des invités importants. On a reçu une lettre qui disait que la magie était interdite au mineur en dehors de l'école et papa en a profité pour l'enfermer dans sa chambre et mettre des barreaux aux fenêtres. Des amis à lui sont venus le chercher en voiture volante. L'été suivant, il a gonflé la tante Marge comme un ballon, l'été d'après, des amis à lui on fait exploser notre salon et m'ont jeté un sort. L'été d'après encore, nous nous sommes fait tous les deux attaqués par des monstres invisibles et j'ai appris que celui qui avait tué ses parents était de retour. Le suivant, un vieux professeur de son école est venu nous parlé avant de l'emmener avec lui, et le dernier été où je l'ai vu, il nous a expliquer que leur monde était en guerre et que nous devions nous cacher pour ne pas être la cible de ce fou. Pendant un an, nous sommes restés cachés avec un sorcier et une sorcière. C'est là que j'ai totalement changé et que je me suis intéressé plus à la lecture et surtout, un petit peu plus à son monde. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais pour le peu que j'ai su déchiffré, Harry était le seul espoir de survie de tous ces gens. Après un an de se cacher, une nouvelle est parvenue à la radio de sorciers qu'ils écoutaient. Harry avait gagné et la guerre était finie. Nous avons essayé de revenir dans notre ancienne maison mais elle avait été revendue. Nous nous sommes donc installés dans leur maison actuelle et quand on s'est mariés et que j'ai vu qu'il y avait une maison de libre dans la même rue où nous avions vécu,...

– Tu m'as convaincu de l'acheter.

– Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec Oncle Harry, fit remarquer Emily.

– Je n'étais pas gentil à l'époque, ma chérie. C'est grâce lui que je le suis devenu.

La petite Swann embrassa son père sur la joue et lui dit :

–De toute façon on t'aime quand même papa.

Emily l'embrassa à la suite et prit la main de sa petite sœur.

-Viens, on va jouer !


	2. Chapter 2

Chère Miss Dursley

Le chemin de traverse:

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Emily se réveilla et que les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête, elle se dépêcha d'aller réveiller ses parents en sautant sur leur lit:

-Debout! Debout! On va faire les courses! Oncle Harry va arriver! Allez, levez-vous!

Dudley et sa femme grognèrent d'avoir été réveillés si tôt, mais ils finirent par se lever et la maison du 12 Privet Drive commença doucement à s'animer. Pétunia et Mell arrivèrent un peu plus tard.

A dix heures, dès que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la petite Emily ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant tout une bande de rouquins et d'enfants et bien sûr son oncle.

-Bonjour Emily. On peut rentrer?

-Bonjour oncle Harry. Oui, allez-y. Papa essaye d'attraper Swann pour lui mettre ses chaussures, expliqua la fille en fermant la porte derrière le dernier rentrer, un rouquin au yeux bleus purs d'environ son âge.

-"Attraper" ? Demanda Harry. Pourquoi "attraper"?

Emily n'eut pas besoin de répondre puisqu'à ce moment là entra dans la pièce en courant une petite Swann poursuivie par son père. N'ayant pas aperçue les visiteurs, la petite fille se cogna contre un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et tomba sur les fesses alors que Dudley en profitait pour lui passer ses chaussures.

-Et voilà, soupira-t-il soulagé. Salut Harry, désolé pour le spectacle, Swann a horreur des chaussures, elle marche sans arrêt pieds nus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai vu d'autres, assura Harry alors que Laura, Pétunia Dursley et Mell Connors se montraient dans le salon. Bien, tout le monde je vous présente Ginny, ma femme, James, Albus et Lily, mes enfants, voici Ron, mon beau-frère et sa femme Hermione,et leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo.

Puis, Harry se retourna vers les Potter-Weasley pour ajouter:

-Voici Dudley, mon cousin, Laura, sa femme, Pétunia, ma tante, Mell, la mère de Laura et Swann et Emily les enfants.

Tout le monde se salua un peu timidement et ce fut Lily qui cassa l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce en demanda à Emily:

-Tu commences Poudlard cette année?

La petite Emily hocha la tête.

-Moi je n'y serais que l'année prochaine. Hugo aussi, déclara-t-elle ne désignant son cousin roux. Albus, James et Rosie y sont déjà.

-Dans quelle maison? Demanda la fille en se rappelant des explications de la veille.

-Gryffondor, répondit Albus.

-Tous les Weasley et Potter vont là-bas, c'est fou le manque d'originalité, rétorqua Rose.

-Rose? Demanda Ron Weasley.

-Quoi, c'est vrai! Les seules Weasley qui ne soient pas à Gryffondor, c'est Roxane et Lucy.

-Comment est-ce qu'on sait dans quelle maison on sera? Demanda Swann.

-On ne peut pas le savoir avant d'arriver là-bas. Et c'est une tradition de ne peux dire à ses enfants comment se passe la répartition alors on ne sait pas, expliqua Hugo.

Emily et Swann soupirèrent, déçue, et reportèrent leur attention sur les adultes qui maintenant riaient aux éclats.

-Nous ferions bien d'y aller, fit remarquer Harry.

-Hum, Harry, comment y allons-nous? S'inquiéta Dudley.

-Par réseau de cheminées, lui annonça son cousin avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Par cheminée? Demanda Emily excitée. Comment ça marche?

Harry sortit de sa poche une bourse pleine de poudre verte et la tendit à James, son fils aîné.

-Après toi, lui dit-il.

Le garçon prit une grosse poignée avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et de crier:

-Chemin de traverse!

Une flamme verte s'alluma soudainement et entoura le garçon qui disparut.

-Où est-il allé? Sursauta Laura.

-Il nous attends déjà à destination. Au suivant.

Le voyage par réseau de cheminée était le moyen de voyager le plus bizarre qu'Emily avait jamais essayé. Rose avait insister pour passer avec elle, ainsi elles attèrirent toutes les deux dans une autre cheminée, donnant sur une pièce sombre qui ressemblait à un pub. James, Albus, Lily et Hugo les attendaient en discutant avec un couple et une fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui devait avoir l'âge de James.

-Emily je te présente Neville et Hannah Londubat ainsi que Pénélope Hawkins qui est de l'année de James mais à Serpentard, présenta Albus en voyant que sa nouvelle-cousine était arrivée.

-Bonjour, salua-t-elle timidement.

-Bonjour,... Emily, c'est ça? C'est ta première année?

-Oui.

-Ne sois pas gênée, tu peux m'appeler Penny.

-Eh oh, doucement Hawkins, grogna James amicalement. Tu ne voudrais pas l'influencer pour l'envoyer à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu ne serais pas un peu paranoïac, Potter? Répondit Penny du tac-au-tac. Ou c'est Weasley qui t'as confier l'importante mission de faire de ma vie un enfer?

-Peut-être un peu des deux, supposa Albus pour se moquer de son frère.

Les Londubat ne purent réprimer un rire communicateur.

-Alors, est-ce que Scorpius est passé par là aujourd'hui? Demanda Albus à Penny.

-En tout cas je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Ca me surprendrait que ses parents le fassent passer par l'entrée donnant sur le monde moldu. Par contre Shannon et Gryffy sont passés par là tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de James. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour à la boutique Weasley.

Ne comprenant rien à ce qui se disait, Emily préféra rester silencieuse. Ce fut Rose qui s'exclama:

-Vous ne prenez même pas le temps de lui expliquer qui est qui!

Tout le monde souffla un "désolé" plutôt sincère et alors que les adultes arrivaient par la cheminée, Rose expliqua:

-Tu vois à l'école, toute la famille ne reste pas ensemble. James, un autre cousin nommé Louis, une fille nommée Shannon et un autre gars appelé Lorcan qui est un ami de la famille restent tout le temps ensemble. On les appelle "les Maraudeurs". Gryffy, c'est un phénix qui s'est attaché à Shannon. Ensuite, l'année dernière Albus, notre ami Scorpius et moi nous sommes tous liés d'amitié et donc nous restons ensemble.

-Et vous avez un nom de groupe vous aussi? Demanda Emily en souriant.

-Evidemment! S'exclama James. Le "trio rouge et argent"!

-Pourquoi le trio rouge et argent? Questionna Emily.

-Ne l'écoute pas, il vient de l'inventer, lui conseilla Albus.

-Mais parce qu'Al et Rose sont à Gryffondor (dont les couleurs sont le rouge et l'or) et que Scorpius est à Serpentard (dont les couleurs sont le vert et l'argent) , expliqua James. De plus, ils méritaient vraiment un nom puisque les amitiés Gryffondor-Serpentard sont plutôt rares, surtout en ce qui concerne les Weasley, les Potter et les Malefoy. La famille Malefoy avait toujours été l'ennemie des Potter et Weasley, Scorpius est le premier qui se soit mélangé à nous.

-Attends, tu veux dire que les gens nous appelle vraiment comme ça? Questionna Rose stupéfaite.

James ne prit pas la peine de répondre et demanda:

-Tu as d'autres questions?

-Qu'est-ce que la boutique Weasley?

-C'est la boutique de farces et attrapes que tient notre oncle George, expliqua Hugo. Il l'a créé avec son frère jumeau il y a 22 ans.

-Qu'est devenu son frère jumeau?

-Il est mort à la guerre il y a 20 ans, expliqua Lily.

-Mais il n'y a pas eut de guerre ici depuis très longtemps! S'exclama Emily. On l'apprend en histoire.

-Les sorciers ont leurs propres guerres, fit Rose.

-Les enfants?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry qui avait parlé.

-Il est temps d'y aller. Nous avons beaucoup à acheté.

Harry les entraîna hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.

Harry compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de sa baguette magique qu'il avait sortit. La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu, Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre au groupe de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

-Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry pour Emily et les Dursley-Connors.

Leur stupéfaction le fit sourire. Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait: « Chaudrons—toutes tailles—cuivre, étain, argent—touillage automatique modèles pliables et nouveaux modèles double-fond à la Weasley»

_Weasley comme Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo? _Il y avait donc un Weasley qui travaillait dans les chaudrons? Ou peut-être y avait-il plusieurs familles de Weasley? Elle devrait se souvenir de demander!

-Il va falloir t'en acheter un, dit Harry à Emily, mais on va commencer par aller chercher l'argent et par passer chez Mme Guipure.

Emily aurait voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires, elle regardait de tous côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois: les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. En jetant un coup d'oeil à côté d'elle, elle remarqua que sa soeur était plus ou moins dans le même état. Même ses parents et ses grands-mères semblaient ébahis.

Un hululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Au Royaume du Hibou—hulottes, chouettes effraies, chouettes nyctales, grands ducs, petits ducs, chouettes Phodiles, chouettes lapones, kétoupas, Harfangs, Chevêche. » Quelques garçons de son âge avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.

-Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. C'est le nouveau Etoile d'Argent 13. Il parrait qu'il est encore plus maniable. Olivier Dubois l'aurait commandé lui-même pour tout son équipe!

_Olivier Dubois? Qui est-ce? Une célébrité sorcière apparemment? _

_-_Comment tu sais ça? Lui demanda un autre en souriant.

Il se retourna vers l'allée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Eh, siffla-t-il à son ami, regarde c'est Ginny Potter, des Harpies. Et ça c'est Harry Potter, non? Papa m'a montré des photos!

Mal-à l'aise, Emily se rapprocha d'Albus qui marchait à côté d'elle. Cette partie de la famille était-elle celèbre ici? Elle repporta son attention sur l'allée, remettant ses questions à plus tard.

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.

-Ah, voilà Gringotts, fit enfin Lily.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait une petite créature biscornu qu'Emily préféra éviter.

-C'est un gobelin, chuchota Albus tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail.

Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins que Hugo. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage avant de jeter un long regard scrutateur vers l'oncle Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots:

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir _

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, _

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. _

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, _

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, _

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. _

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux tout en fixant les adultes avec un regard perçant qui fit se poser des questions à Emily et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins.

Harry s'approcha du comptoir et annonça:

-Bonjour, nous aimerions retirer dans les coffres Potter et Weasley.

-Ah! Ce sont les votres pour une fois, répondit le gobelin d'une voix grinçante en déposant la plume avec laquelle il écrivait. Très bien, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Ragnok!

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.

-Pourquoi le gobelin a dit " ce sont les votres pour une fois"? demanda Emily.

-Ça, je ne sais pas, répondit James d'un air mystérieux. Les gobelins font ce genre de sous-entendu à mon père, à oncle Ron et à tante Hermione tout le temps mais on a jamais comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Ragnok leur tenait la porte. Il les avait menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Emily fut surpris de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, quatre wagonnets s'approchèrent dans un bruit de ferraille et vinrent s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent grimpés tous les quinze les wagonnets les emportèrent.

Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Ragnok ait besoin de manoeuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.

Malgré le vent glacial, Emily ouvrait grand les yeux et elle était consciente que ses parents faisaient très exactement la même chose. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites. Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Le teint verdâtre, Dudley alla s'appuyer contre le mur, les genoux tremblants alors que tous les autres descendaient sans difficultée.

-Je vois que vous avez vos propres grand-huits, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Ragnok ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, les Dursley-Connors découvrirent avec stupéfaction des Monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte. Harry entreprit de remplir sa bourse sous l'oeil attentif du gobelin. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la petite créature se dépêcha de refermer le coffre et les fit remonter dans les wagonnets pour les emmener dans un autre coffre.

-Si on pouvait y aller un peu moins vite..., supplia le père d'Emily.

-Désolé, monsieur, répondit le gobelin, la vitesse des wagonnets n'est pas réglable.

Ils repartirent dans le labyrinthe en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continuait sa course en prenant des virages à angle droit. Il passèrent par-dessus un ravin, puis deux, puis trois et Emily arrêta de compter.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au coffre des Weasley qui, remarqua Emily, n'était peut-être pas aussi rempli que celui de son oncle Harry mais il était clair qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'argent.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée. L'oncle Harry en profita pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Emily et lui montrer quelques pièces.

-Celles en or sont des Gallions, lui expliqua-t-il. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. Tu t'en sors?

Emily hocha la tête et Harry lui déposa les trois pièces dans les mains.

-Tiens, garde-les pour te souvenir de ce que je viens de dire. Allons-y! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des autres.

-Attends une minute Harry, protesta son père. Y a-t-il ici un endroit pour échanger l'argent normal contre le votre?

-Pas besoin, c'est bon. Je peux payer pour Emily.

-J'insiste, je me sentirais mal à l'aise de te laisser payer.

Harry hésita.

-Bon d'accord, mais vous me laisserez lui acheter son animal de compagnie alors?

Dudley hocha la tête et Harry alla trouver un autre goblin pour procéder à un échange de monnaie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent tous de la banque et se divisèrent. Harry et Ron entraînèrent Dudley et la tante Pétunia dans un bar pour les laisser le temps de récupérer de leur séance de grand-huit tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve et aux cheveux blancs tirés en chignon. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, elle se précipita sur eux pour faire la causette avec Ginny qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et dont sa petite-fille était fan. Elle prépara des robes plus grandes pour James, Albus et Rose, et une de petite taille pour Emily qui remarqua le regard d'envie que leur jetaient Hugo et Lily qui ne pouvaient pas encore aller à Poudlard et leur demanda à tous les quatre de se percher en haut de tabourets pour faire des retouches. La vieille femme se déplaçait lentement mais comme elle leur expliqua, c'était le jour de congé de son employée. Elle leur fournit ensuite chapeaux, gants et capes avant de les laisser partir.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un magasin d'équipement pour sorcier pour acheter des fioles en verre pour tout le monde et le télescope et la balance en cuivre d'Emily. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin et des plumes d'oie. Ils passèrent en vitesse acheter un chaudron à double fond Weasley pour Emily avant de retrouver Harry, Ron, Dudley et Pétunia à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, un glacier.

Après avoir dégusté leurs glaces, le groupe se divisa de nouveau. Rose, Albus et James entrèrent dans une boutique de balais avec Ginny alors que les Dursley-Connors et Harry entraient dans une animalerie magique. Finalement Emily choisit une chouette hulotte au plumage mordoré qu'elle appella Chubi.

La boutique suivante dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

A leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, Emly éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Elle renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Emily sursauta comme tous les autres à part son oncle Harry.

Un jeune homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter, dit-il en fixant intensément l'homme.

-Bonjour Christian. Comment allez-vous?

-Bien, merci. Et vous-même? Pas de mage noir à l'horizon?

-Pas le moindre, répondit Harry. Je vous présente Emily Dursley,ma petite cousine. C'est pour elle que nous sommes venus.

L'homme sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

-De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... droite, répondit Emily.

-Tendez le bras. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras d'Emily, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

-Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Miss Dursley. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de coeur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

L'homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires—l'écartement des narines, notamment.

-Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Miss Dursley, Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 31,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Emily prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiote. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

-Bois d'érable et crin de licorne, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible, Essayez...

Emily l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains.

-Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois de cornouiller et crin de licorne, 23,75 cm.

Emily prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, Elle la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette.

-La voilà, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Cela vous coutera 7 gallions.

Pétunia paya et Emily ajouta la baguette à ses autrees affaires dans son chaudron avant de ressortir en saluant le commerçant.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Sur les étagères s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages étaient blanches. C'est là qu'ils retrouvèrent les autres avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds platine, qui, si Emily avait bien compris, se trouvait être Scorpius Malefoy. Emily parcourut les étagères avant d'acheter ses livres de cours. C'est en lisant les noms sur les couvertures qu'elle se rendit compte que la Hermione Weasley de _Sorts et Créatures, manuel de défense niveau 1 _devait être la même personne que la Hermione Weasley qui l'avait accompagné toute la matinée de boutique en boutique.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger au pub d'où ils étaient arrivés, Le Chaudron Baveur, avant de se rendre à la boutique Weasley de farces et attrapes.

La vitrine de gauche offrait une éblouissante variété d'objets qui tournaient, éclataient, clignotaient, bondissaient, hurlaient. La vitrine de droite était recouverte d'une immense affiche violette sur laquelle scintillait en lettres jaunes :

_La monotonie vous ennui ?_

_Mettez l'ambiance dans votre famille et parmi vos amis _

_avec les ballons Coloretern 36 heures !_

_En promotion jusqu'au 1er septembre !_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les ballons Coloretern? Demanda Emily.

-Une invention brillante, répliqua James. Qu'oncle Fred a racheté à Shannon qui en est l'inventeuse.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. L'endroit était bondé mais cela ne sembla pas surprendre les Weasley. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, regardant les cartons qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond et lisant les noms des produits par la même occasion. Il y avait des boîtes à Flemme, des nougats Néansang, des baguettes farceuses, des plumes autoencreur, des plumes à réplique cinglante, des potions de rêve éveillé, des marques des ténèbres comestibles, des chapeaux boucliers, des capes boucliers, des gants boucliers, de la poudre d'Obscurité instantanée, des leurres explosifs, des oreilles à rallonge, des chaudrons farceurs, des filtres d'amour, des efface-bouton, et même des boursouflets, de petits animaux qui ressemblaient à des boules de poil mauve.

Le décor était tellement étrange et intéressant que les Dursley-Connors jetaient des coup d'oeils partout. Bizarrement, le père d'Emily n'avait pas l'air très heureux, surtout lorsqu'il vit arriver le propriétaire du magaison, Georges Weasley en personne. Emily acheta des gants boucliers sur conseil de son père, qui vait peur que sa petite fille se fasse jeter un sort, et elle réussit à convaincre ses parents d'acheter un boursouflet à Swann, qui s'ennuierait après le départ d'Emily. Elle l'appela Oliv' et la petite boule de poil semblait apprécier le nom puisqu'elle avait passer tout le trajet de retour à se frotter contre le cou de Swann en ronronnant. Lorsque les Dursley-Connors rentrèrent chez eux ce soir-là, ils se rendirent tous compte que leur vie venait de prendre un véritable tournant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chère Miss Dursley

Poudlard:

Le temps qui séparait l'anniversaire d'Emily de la rentrée au 1er septembre sembla long pour la petite fille. Évidemment, elle avait toujours sa chouette à s'occuper, elle se rendit d'ailleurs vite compte que Chubi avait un sacré caractère, et ses livres de cours à lire, et elle le fit.

En fait, même ses parents étaient très intéressés par ses livres et ils rattrapaient rapidement les connaissances qu'ils n'avaient pas du monde sorcier.

Enfin, le 1er septembre arriva. Oncle Harry leur donna rendez-vous à 11 heures à la gare King's Cross, devant les voies 9 et 10. La cage de Chubi dans les bras de Swann et sa valise dans les bras de son père, Emily se précipita vers ses cousin qui les attendaient déjà. La petite Lily boudait encore de ne pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard cette année, tandis que James et Albus mourraient visiblement d'envie de rejoindre leurs amis. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque pour accéder au bon quai ils durent _traverser un mur!_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait: « Poudlard Express—11 heures ». En regardant derrière elle, Emily vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « Voie 9 ¾ ». Elle avait réussi à trouver son train.

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le train, James et Albus embrassèrent leurs parents, agitèrent la main en direction des Dursley en guise d'au revoir et s'éloignèrent en vitesse. A leur exemple, Emily embrassa ses parents et sa cousine Lily pour la consoler, ses grands-mères l'enlacèrent chacune à leur tour, et Emily entra enfin dans le train, portant difficilement son imposante valise. Elle passa devant un grand nombre de compartiment avant d'en trouver un vide. Elle essaya péniblement de monter son bagage dans le filet prévu à cet effet. Alors que le paquet allait lui tomber dessus, deux bras entrèrent dans son champ de vision pour caler la valise. Emily se retourna et se retrouva face à un garçon roux aux yeux bleus et au teint mât.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie. Je peux m'installer ici? Les compartiment commencent à se remplir.

-Oui oui... Je suis toute seule donc il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Tu es en première année ? Demanda-t-il en installant ses affaires.

-Oui et je viens d'une famille moldue donc je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde. En fait, je m'appelle Emily. Emily Dursley.

-La fille du cousin de Harry Potter?

-Euh oui... Comment tu le sais?

-Je suis Fred Weasley. Je rentre aussi en première année.

-Combien y a-t-il de Weasley? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Aucune idée , répondit Fred. Mais mon père a déjà quatre frères et une soeur. Sur les cinq, un seul n'est pas marié. Les autres ont tous deux ou trois enfants. Après, il y a des cousins éloignés. Chez les Weasley c'est impossible de connaître la famille entière.

-Waouh! Mais si tu as autant de cousins, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée dans un compartiment avec eux?

Le train s'ébranla. Emily vit ses parents et les parents des garçons faire de grands signes de la main tandis que sa petite sœur et sa cousine Lily, courraient le long du quai pour suivre le wagon. Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Emily se détourna de la vitre avec détermination pour reporter son attention sur Fred. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Emily éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais ça allait être totalement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, elle en était certaine.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille aux longs cheveux châtain-blonds et aux yeux bleus azures entra timidement.

-La place est libre ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la place à côté d'Emily. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Emily hocha la tête et la fille s'assit, restant silencieuse pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se présenter :

-Je m'appelle Myriam Lawrence.

Emily et Fred se présentèrent également et la glace fut brisée. En réalité, derrière sa timidité se cachait une fille incroyablement bavarde. Très vite, ils apprirent qu'elle était née-moldue, qu'elle était fille unique mais avait un cousin moldu qui vivait avec elle car ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire en Amérique, qu'elle avait acheté un chat siamois du nom de Praline et même qu'elle habitait dans un cottage au bord de l'eau.

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

-Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Fred se leva d'un bond pour faire le plein de friandises pour trois tandis que Myriam et Emily regardaient les sucreries avec un air suspect. Jamais elles n'avaient entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda une Emily amusée alors que Fred revenait étaler ses acquisitions sur la banquette.

-Je suis affamé, dit Fred en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille. Servez-vous.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Myriam en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?

-Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, répondit Emily reconnaissant la friandise que sa cousine lui avait donné une fois et qui avait presque fait mourir son père de paranoïa.

-La carte ?

-Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouille, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre, répondit Fred. Mon père et d'autres membres de la famille sont dedans.

Emily ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouille et trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus qui ressemblait étrangement à Fred mais avec une peau plus clair et une oreille en moins. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: George Weasley.

-Ce ne serait pas lui ton père ? Demanda Emily en montrant la carte à son ami.

-Oui, c'est lui, l'informa Fred en prenant une autre chocogrenouille.

-Mais pourquoi il est célèbre ?

-Et pourquoi il lui manque une oreille ?

Fred pointa la carte du doigt et Emily la retourna avant de lire :

« GEORGE WEASLEY, CREATEUR ET PROPRIETAIRE DE LA CHAINE DE BOUTIQUES DE FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACETIEUX WEASLEY.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier farceur des années 90, George Weasley s'est notamment rendu célèbre en inventant pendant la 2nde Guerre contre Lord Voldemort une panoplie de vêtements boucliers et en tenant une émission rebelle avec son frère jumeau, Fred, mort durant la bataille de Poudlard et enterré aux côtés de tout ceux morts pour les mêmes conviction. Il a notamment perdu son oreille gauche dans une bataille contre un groupe de mangemort. Les passe-temps préférés de Mr Weasley sont la création de nouvelles farces qu'il fait à longueur de journée et le Quidditch, sa femme étant une joueuse professionnelle dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. »

Les filles regardèrent à nouveau la photo et Myriam fut stupéfaite de constater que George Weasley avait disparu.

-Il est parti ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Les images bougent dans le monde sorcier, expliqua Emily. Par contre, je ne sais pas qui sont ce Lord Voldemort, ses mangemorts ou même ces Harpies.

-Voldemort était le sorcier le plus maléfique qui est jamais existé. Il est mort il y a vingt ans, vaincu par Oncle Harry pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Les mangemorts étaient ses partisans. Et les Harpies de Holyhead sont une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch composée uniquement de femmes. Tante Ginny en faisant partie mais elle s'est reconvertie en journaliste sportive après la naissance de James. Maman, elle, a continué après la naissance de ma sœur et la mienne.

Les filles restèrent silencieuses, histoire d'enregistrer les informations. Emily n'arrivait pas à croire que son Oncle Harry est battu le plus maléfique des sorciers alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent si elle faisait le calcul.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est le Quidditch ? Demanda alors Myriam.

Emily vit alors George Weasley reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un sourire malicieux. Fred prenait peut-être beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger les Chocogrenouilles en expliquant les règles du Quidditch à leur amie qu'à regarder les portraits des sorcières et sorciers célèbres mais Emily, elle, n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Bientôt, en plus de George Weasley, il trouva les cartes de Dumbledore, de Merlin, d'Hermione Weasley, de Neville Londubat, de Godric Gryffondor, de Morgane, de Newt Scamander et enfin son oncle, Harry Potter. Elle s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de Célestina Moldubec qui semblait prête à chanter pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

—Fais attention avec ça, dit Fred. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. Papa m'a dit qu'un jour qu'il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.

Emily prit une dragée marron, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité.

- Du toast grillé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pendant un bon moment, ils s'amusèrent à manger les Dragées surprises. Emily tomba sur divers parfums, olive, citrouille et aubergine. Myriam en eut une Violette, Savon, Glace fraise et beure de cacahuète et Caramel. Fred, bizarrement tomba sur Orange, Menthe, Noix de Coco, Fraise, Citron et Saucisse. Lorsqu'Emily l'interrogea sur le phénomène, il répondit simplement qu'il les connaissait par cœur.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres.

Durant l'après-midi, plusieurs Weasley vinrent les voir mais aucun ne restèrent bien longtemps, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment ils s'endormirent tous les trois pour une très longue sieste. Ce fut Victoire, une cousine de Fred qui vint les réveiller et prévenir que le train arrivait bientôt.

Emily et Myriam jetèrent Fred en-dehors du compartiment afin de se changer et enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. Ce furent ensuite elles qui s'exilèrent dans le couloir pour laisser Fred se changer.

Une voix retentit alors dans le train:

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Emily. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Emily entendit une voix grave:

-Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Fred ?

Un véritable géant se tenait devant eux, le regard rayonnant, dominant la foule des élèves. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière grise de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.

-Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandèrent Emily et Myriam à leur ami.

-C'est Hagrid. Il est professeur de Soins en Créatures magiques et c'est un ami de la famille.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et marchèrent en silence. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Emily pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Les trois s'installèrent dans une barque avec un garçon inconnu.

-Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

-Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid.

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Un sorcier aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une robe noir traditionnelle se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il avait un regard assuré et une mâchoire carrée qui lui donnait un air cool et il inspirait la joie.

-Neville, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci, Hagrid, dit le sorcier. On se voit toujours vendredi pour le thé habituel avec le professeur McGonagall ?

-Et comment ! S'exclama le géant en riant.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur Londubat (Fred l'avait chuchoté aux deux filles), ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Les filles entendaient la rumeur de centaines de voix qui leur parvenaient à travers une porte située sur leur droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer leur stress. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur Londubat. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. » Bien, maintenant que j'ai récité le discours traditionnel, voici mon discours personnel : salut, les jeunes, pas d'inquiétude vous allez bien vous amuser ici, évitez juste d'approcher Peeves l'esprit frappeur et assurez vous d'être irréprochables en cours de sortilèges.

Tous les premières années se mirent à rire devant le discours du professeur Londubat.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, leur dit-il. Attendez-moi en silence.

Il quitta la salle. Emily avait la gorge serrée.

-Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-elle à Fred.

-Tu verras bien, sourit-il du même sourire malicieux dont elle s'était vue gratifiée par l'image de chocogrenouille de George Weasley.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Emily. Elle se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança:

—Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

—Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

Répartition, j'imagine ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

—J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

—Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix amusée. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur Londubat était revenu. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

—Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves de sa voix officielle.

Myriam se glissa entre Fred et Emily et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur Londubat aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Emily et Myriam levèrent la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'é avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Emily regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur Londubat installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, il posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup. le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

« Il fut un temps où notre monde était

Menacé par un homme et c'qu'il représentait

Descendant des Serpents et de l'espèce même

Qu'il pensait inférieur il provoqua nos peines.

Tuant, exterminant ceux dont il était sur

N'avait pas la moindre gout' de sang-pur

Il inscrivit la haine au cœur de ses enfants,

Provoquant la rupture de nos quatre grands.

Effrayé par sa fin, il marqua d'un sort

Celui qui bientôt deviendrait sa mort

C'était il y a vingt ans, je m'en souviens quand même,

La bataille de Poudlard qui termina son règne.

Aujourd'hui sont égales nos quatre maisons

Tout' pleines de joie et de bonnes intentions

Venez, petits nouveaux, que je vous décrive

Les qualités qu'il faut suivez mes directives :

Que tous les courageux chez Gryffondor se trouvent

Car c'est la maison du vrai courage et des troubles

Serdaigle accueillera ceux qui comme Rowena

Prêtent à l'esprit des vertus plus importantes que ça.

Les loyaux quand à eux, irons rejoindre les rangs

Des Poufsouffles et de leur joie d'être vivant.

A Serpentard tout droit vous irez

Si vous êtes malin et surtout rusés.

Avancez-vous maintenant,

Petits débutants,

Que je vois qui vous êtes,

Et à qui appartient votre tête.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur Londubat s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

—Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Alexander Gorgianna.

Une fille au teint pâle avec des nattes brunes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

-SERPENTARD! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table tout à droite.

-Alexander Shane.

-POUFSOUFFLE! cria maintenant le chapeau.

Shane alla s'assoir à la table à côté de celle des Serpentards

—Blair, Linda ! appela le professeur Londubat.

—POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau.

Encore une fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à droite. Des élèves de Poufsouffle accueillirent Linda en lui serrant la main.

Bradford, Tracy fut la première envoyée à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche.

Coonley, Regan fut envoyée à Serpentard.

—Cree, Billie !

—SERDAIGLE !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Emily remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

—Dursley, Emily !

Emily s'avança pour s'assoir à son tour sur le tabouret.

—Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Il en faut pour accepter d'entrer dans un nouveau monde malgré les avis négatifs de membres de sa famille. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, et une loyauté à toute épreuve. Je pencherais tout de même pour.. GRYFFONDOR!

Emily entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Elle ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor.

A présent, elle voyait distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif une femme aux cheveux blancs tirés en un chignon serré. Elle fut vite rejointe par Myriam puis par Fred.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur Londubat roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Emily contempla alors son assiette d'or désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé.

La directrice s'était levé, le visage rayonnant. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

—Bienvenue, dit-elle. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Que le banquet commence.

Et elle se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Et alors, la table se remplie soudainement. Emily resta bouche bée. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles: roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, elle ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe. Emily remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe, et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle devint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert: crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.

Emily se servit. Tandis qu'elle prenait un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, les autres se mirent à parler de leurs familles, comme c'était apparement le cas à chaque début d'année.

—Moi, je suis moitié-moitié, expliqua Tracy. Mon père était un sorcier et ma mère était une moldue qui habitait juste à côté.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, la directrice se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que le professeur se présentait comme le professeur McGonagall et expliquait quelques points du réglement, notament ne pas pénétrer dans la forêt interdite ou de ne pas faire de magie dans les couloirs. Puis le festin se termina et les nouveaux de Gryffondor suivirent Victoire Weasley hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Elle avait tellement sommeil qu'elle ne fut même pas surpris de voir que Victoire les faisait passer par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Tout au bout d'un couloir était accroché un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

—Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

—Amicitia Aeternam, dit Victoire et le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.

Victoire montra aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les filles montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatiguées pour parler longtemps, elles enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit, s'endormant dès que leur tête toucha l'oreiller.


End file.
